degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Almost At The End
Ikebukero High School Matt: '''Hase-chan! '''Yazzy: '''Himemiya-kun. Hi. '''Matt: '''Hey, listen can I talk to you? '''Yazzy: '''Sure, what is it? '''Matt: '''Umm, well, listen, my dad's got a new job and they're offering me a place in a top school so I'll be moving away once the school year finishes next month. '''Yazzy: '''You're.....leaving? '''Matt: '''I'm so sorry, Hase-chan, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you but I don't have much choice. '''Yazzy: '''If you don't have a choice, then I guess there's nothing you can do. '''Matt: '''I'm so sorry '''Yazzy: '''Don't worry about it ''Krew Hall II.' episode 8. '''Almost At The End' ''Krew Hall Ash: How are you feeling? Kieran: 'Fine. I'm better for being back here. '''Ash: '''I still can't belive Lizzy-chan pushed you down the stairs '''Kieran: '''It was only accidental, I'm ok. '''Ash: '''Are you sure? '''Kieran: '''Yes. ''Lizzy enters 'Lizzy: '''Good morning Kieri-kun! Ashin! '''Ash & Kieran: '''Good morning. '''Lizzy: '''Oh Kieri-kun, not healed yet? I thought you would be by now, it was only a scratch. '''Ash: '''You pushed him down the stairs. '''Lizzy: '''Pushed is not the right word, more like shoved, it sounds more fun that way. '''Ash: '''If anything that sounds worse. '''Lizzy: '''He should be used to it by now. Isn't that right Kieri-kun? '''Kieran: '''Well...I.... ''Lizzy hits Kieran 'Lizzy: '''Right? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, right. '''Lizzy: '''So, what is everyone's plans for the upcoming break. '''Kieran: '''I'm going to visit my family. I haven't seen them in a while. '''Ash: '''I'm uh, staying here '''Kieran: '''You are? '''Ash: '''I don't want to go home, Dad will only ask me what I'm doing with my life and why I haven't made a decision yet. '''Kieran: '''Do you want me to stay here with you? ''Ash and Kieran blush 'Ash: '''Huh? '''Kieran: '''Well, I mean....no one's going to be here. Tori-chan is going to England and Yazzy-chan is going home. Damian-kun is never around and Lizzy-senpai will be moving....out..... ''Kieran stops speaking as he realises the weight of his words and turns around to see Lizzy crying 'Kieran: '''Lizzy-senpai, are you crying? ''Lizzy punches Kieran 'Lizzy: '''I'm not crying! I'm just...just....there must be a leak in the roof. '''Kieran: '''Sure.... '''Lizzy: '''I guess that I'd forgotten that graduating next week meant saying goodbye to Krew Hall. Even though Cami-san's already gone, I kinda always thought I'd always be here. I guess what I'm saying is....I don't want to leave. '''Ash: '''That's understandable, Lizzy-chan. '''Lizzy: '''I love this place and everyone, why do I have to leave? ''Lizzy continues to cry 'Kieran: '''You'll be ok, Lizzy-senpai '''Lizzy: '''What do you know? ''Lizzy hits Kieran again 'Lizzy: '''I don't want to think about it. I just want to enjoy the time I have left. '''Kieran: '''I didn't think you were the fluffy type '''Lizzy: '''Shut the fuck up '''Kieran: '''I stand corrected. ''Krew Hall 'Tori: '''So, how's everything going with Kieran? '''Ash: '''No development '''Tori: '''Seriously? It's been 3 weeks since our talk and nothing's changed? '''Ash: '''Nothing's changed. '''Tori: '''You're not helping my shipping heart. '''Ash: '''There's no ship to ship '''Tori: '''Don't crush my dreams. '''Ash: '''I really don't think anything is going to happen anytime soon. '''Tori: '''When was the last time you tried to have a serious talk with him? '''Ash: '''When he was in hospital '''Tori: '''And what happened? '''Ash: '''We talked about anime. '''Tori: '''Ah, I see '''Ash: '''Yeh, it failed. Perhaps it's a sign. '''Tori: '''Hang on though '''Ash: '''What? '''Tori: '''Last time we spoke, you told me you loved him and that you wanted to be with him, so why the sudden change of heart? Why are you now doubting this? '''Ash: '''I don't know. I guess it doesn't feel like it's meant to be, I don't know. When we're friends, everything flows easier, it's not awkward. '''Tori: '''And when you talk about love? '''Ash: '''Time stands still. I feel safe and happy but at the same time, it feels wrong. '''Tori: '''Wrong? '''Ash: '''Like we shouldn't be together, because of..... '''Tori: '''Because of what '''Ash: '''Nothing '''Tori: '''This is all coming back to Gegi isn't it. '''Ash: '''What no- no- '''Tori: '''Yeh it is. Did Kieran have feelings for her? Is this why you feel bad? '''Ash: '''I.... '''Tori: '''It is, isn't it. He had feelings for her but was close to you at the same time. She died as you were discussing a potential relationship and since then you've been unsure if you should be together. '''Ash: '''No that's-- '''Tori: '''And then, when Kieran was sent to hospital, it reminded you of her, didn't it? You remembered Gegi and you felt guilty for growing closer to Kieran and thinking about being with him now. Tell me I'm right? '''Ash: '......you're right 'Tori: '''This is why you've both kept everything quiet. Why though. I mean, surely it wouldn't matter, Gegi wasn't a hurtful person and neither is anyone at Krew Hall. I mean, even now knowing the truth, I don't feel any different about the idea of you both being togther. '''Ash: '''I guess, we felt guilty, Kieran and I focusing on ourselves when there were bigger problems, other people to consider. '''Tori: '''Look, I'm gonna be straight with you here. Gegi is dead. For over two months now. Kieran is never going to be able to act on his feelings for Gegi but he can act on his feelings for you and the longer you let this drag on, the greater chance there is that he might meet someone else. You have a chance to be together here, to be happy. Yes Gegi is dead, but perhaps maybe things are better for you now, a chance to be happy together without worrying about hurting someone else. '''Ash: '''But there was more than just Kieran's feelings. '''Tori: '''Oh that letter. '''Ash: '''You read it? '''Tori: '''Of course I did, you both left it in her room and well she was one of my closest friends back in England. '''Ash: '''And even then, you're view hasn't changed? '''Tori: '''No. What's done is done. All we can do now is look to the future and all the possibilities we have in front of us. '''Ash: '''Inspirational words. '''Tori: '''Yeh well, I found a lot of them online. Chasing after Damian is hard work and I need plenty of inspiration every now and then ''Both laugh 'Tori: '''So what are you going to do? '''Ash: '''I don't know. ''Krew Hall 'Lizzy: '''Yazzin. What's the matter? '''Yazzy: '''It's nothing '''Ash: '''What is it Yazzy-chan? You can tell us. '''Yazzy: '''I don't want to '''Ash: '''Is this about Himemiya-kun? '''Yazzy: '......yeh 'Kieran: '''He's moving away right? '''Yazzy: '''You know? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, I found out a couple of weeks ago. '''Yazzy: '''Why didn't you say anything? '''Lizzy: '''Yeh, Kieri-kun! Why didn't you? ''Lizzy starts to beat Kieran up 'Kieran: '''Lizzy-senpai, you're strangling me. '''Lizzy: '''Didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to keep secrets. ''Lizzy tightens her grip 'Kieran: '''I can't breathe. '''Lizzy: '''It's your punishment '''Ash: '''Let him go Lizzy-senpai '''Lizzy: '''Aww, but it's so much fun ''Lizzy lets Kieran go 'Kieran: '''He ''(catches breath) ''asked me not to say anything. Told me, that he wanted to tell you personally. '''Yazzy: '''He did? '''Kieran: '''Yeh. Said it was important that you heard it from him. Besides, I was still in the hospital and couldn't exactly go around spreading gossip '''Lizzy: '''Those anime boobs that distracting huh? ''Kieran's phone rings 'Kieran: '''Hello? Yeh...ok...sure I'll be right over. '''Lizzy: '''Who was that? '''Kieran: '''The school, they want to discuss something, I have to go. ''Kieran leaves 'Ash: '''So what are you going to do? '''Yazzy: '''Well, that's it. There's no future for us. We don't even get the chance to be in a relationship. '''Ash: '''No....chance? '''Yazzy: '''If only I'd spoken to him earlier or at least had more time, something. He's the first boy I really liked and now I'm going to lose him. '''Ash: '''I have to go! '''Lizzy: '''What why? '''Ash: '''Something just dawned on me and I uh need to do something. '''Yazzy: '''You ok? '''Ash: '''Yeh, fine. See you guys later. ''Ash exits 'Lizzy: '''What was that about? '''Tori: '''Inspiration ''Outside '''Ash: ''(thinking) ''I can't lose my chance with him. Tori's right, I don't know what could happen. I don't want to regret what might happen if I don't act now. I have to do it. I love him and I want to be with him now. I have to face Kieran's direction, I have to face the future with him by my side. Category:Blog posts